The Forgotten
by relative1983
Summary: Summer after 5th year, something will change for Harry. He is one of The Forgotten. Read to find out what they are, and what this means for Harry and his friends. Short story, deals with death, not dark. Different powers, etc. COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning of The Beginning

**A/N:** This story came to me in the middle of the night, when I wanted to go to sleep. Fortunately I remembered it the following morning, so here I am, typing it. This story will be different from my other stories, as it deals after the fifth book, and Sirius is and remains dead. Also, Harry will get some other powers, not really superpowers, but not normal ones either. This won't be a dark fic, although it will deal with death and the like. Let's just read it, and then let me know what you think!  
  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter and co. my stories could be found in the bookshop, not on the Internet, so therefor, it seems clear to me that I do not own Harry Potter and co. There's rich people who do own them!  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of The Beginning.  
  
A fifteen, nearly sixteen, year old boy with black hair that stuck up in all directions, and green eyes, although you could not see them now, was sleeping on his bed, in Privet Drive number 4. Even though he always stayed awake to let the owls come in that would bring his birthday presents, he did not do so this year. This year, he wanted to sleep, so it would sooner be tomorrow, so that he would be picked up from his relatives. This year, he would get his birthday presents in person. His friends had written to him. He was to be picked up on July 31st, early in the morning. It would, however, mean that he had to go back to number 12 Grimmauld Place, the house that once belonged to his beloved godfather, Sirius Black. This was the reason why he didn't know if he was supposed to be happy to go back there for his birthday, or incredibly sad.  
  
Right now, he had trouble sleeping. He always had after the events in the Department of Mysteries. The day his godfather had, in fact, died. Harry had been home for already a month, and he could count the nights he had been able to sleep peacefully on one hand. In fact, he could count those nights on three fingers. Which explains why he looked rather horrible. Even though he was now asleep, if you looked at his face you could see the dark rings under his eyes, the way his unkept hair was even more terrible than normal, and the sunken look of his cheeks. No, Harry wasn't the happiest person in the world right now, but it would change.  
  
Unfortunately, Harry just had to have a nightmare. One in which he kept seeing his godfather fall through the veil in the ministry. That is why he woke up with a gasp, and a sweaty face. Controlling his breathing, he turned around to look at his clock. It read: 23:30. He had half an hour before it was his birthday, and he would be sixteen years old. Having decided that he should just try to get more sleep, he turned a few times, and surprisingly quickly fell back asleep. He wasn't happy to notice that almost right away, the veil came back in his dreams, only to suddenly have his dream change.  
  
His godfather was standing in front of him. He was, in fact, smiling at Harry. Stretching out his arms, Sirius said: "Come on, Harry, it's good to see you again. Won't you give me a hug?" Harry, seeing as this was a dream, walked forward, and fell into Sirius' arms. He was lifted into the air, and spun around. Harry laughed. Nobody had ever done that to him before. After a while, when he got a bit dizzy, he was put down again. Harry hugged Sirius close to him. "Oh, Sirius, I missed you so much. Will I get to see you more often?" he asked, while tears threatened to come out.  
  
"Sure you do, kiddo. In fact, tonight is going to change your life. Something happened to you when you got hit with that killing curse, and, frankly, tonight you will start to learn. You will be able to come and see me more often. That means, no more dreams of that veil, Harry. I am happy here, and look who else I'm with..." with that , Sirius spun Harry around so that he could look at the two people he missed most in his life. His parents.  
  
They were standing there, holding each other, smiling at Harry, and motioning for him to come to them. Hardly daring to believe his luck, Harry walked forward and tentivaly stretched his arms out untill they touched his parents' arms. Now he really couldn't stop the tears from falling, and looking up, he could see that his parents had the same problem. They grabbed him in a tight hug, and whispered comforting and sweet words to him. Harry just enjoyed the feeling of great happiness that he got from this.  
  
Suddenly he noticed that he was being pulled out of his parents embrace. They kept on smiling to him, and said: "Do not worry son, after tonight, you will have the chance to see us more often. Everything will be fine. Just trust us, and listen to your heart!"  
  
Then he couldn't see them anymore. But he was still sleeping, for he was sort of floating, in a white, bright space. The feeling he got from this place was warm, safe, and loved. It was as if he was still being held by his parents. Closing his eyes for a moment, he opened them in shock when he heard a voice. He couldn't see anyone, but there was someone speaking to him.  
  
"Welcome Harry Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter. It is good to see someone like you here again. It has been too long."  
  
Harry felt comforted by the voice, it was soothing, and helped against the pain he was feeling from the loss of Sirius and his parents. "Who are you, and where am I?" he dared to ask.  
  
A chuckling sounded. "I cannot tell you where you are, as it is not in existance. And I cannot tell you who I am, just yet. You will have to listen to your heart to make a difficult choice. But perhaps, it won't be so difficult for you, as I see you have great strength, and great power in your feelings."  
  
The voice was quiet for a moment. Harry kept his mouth. Then the voice continued: "You, my Harry, are a descendant of one of our Forgotten. I cannot tell you what they are, just yet. You should know that there hasn't been a Forgotten in several thousands of years. Do you wish to be trained, Harry Potter? Do you wish to learn? For if you wish to do so, than you will have to leave your friends for some time. But do not worry, you can, no, you have to return to them. They will need you, as you will need them. But you will have to decide now, do you wish to learn, or do you wish to have your gift whither away, like a dead leave in the winter? Do you wish to treasure your gift, to develop, to help others with it, or do you wish for it to go away? Do you wish to see your parents and Sirius more often?"  
  
The voice went silent. Harry was confused, which was understandable. He didn't know what a Forgotten was, and what kind of powers the voice was talking about, but he did know he wanted to see his parents and Sirius more often. He also wanted to learn. But he didn't want to leave his friends for too long. What if Voldemort got his hands on them? He decided to ask. "How long will I be gone? I am worried about what will happen to my friends if I leave, will they be safe?"  
  
The voice answered: "Yes, they will remain safe. And as for how long you are gone...it depends on how fast you can learn. It could be a few weeks, but it could also be a few years. Dedication is the key to it."  
  
Harry thought some more. And then he remembered that his parents told him to just follow and listen to his heart. And it was shouting at him to accept. "Yes, I accept," he said.  
  
The next thing he knew the light surrounded him even more, wrapped him in a warm and comforting blanket, and then he knew no more.

* * *

Hedwig gave a startled screech. Where here master had been lying only several moments ago, was now an empty bed. Quickly taking off, Hedwig flew to the people who could help her. 

* * *

  
In number 12 Grimmauld Place an alarm went off, shaking everyone from their dreams. Rushing down the stairs, Remus and Albus were the first to see the source of the alarm. The wards on Privet Drive number 4, had stopped working. The alarm indicating Harry Potter was no longer in that building. Quickly, Albus sent of several of his Order members to investigate. When they arrived in Privet Drive, they were attacked by Hedwig, who had just been flying out of the window. They followed her up to Harry's room, where they too noticed the empty bed, still warm from Harry's body. There was no sign of struggle, no sign of Harry running away. All his school stuff was standing in one corner of the room, and some parchment was on the desk. They decided to take it with them. After questioning the Dursleys, they found nothing of use, and left with Hedwig and Harry's trunk.  
  
Coming back at number 12, everyone, especially Ron and Hermione, were waiting anxciously for news. When the people arrived, Hedwig flew over to Ron and Hermione to give them a nip on the ear, as if to say 'Sorry'. Everyone noticed the trunk, and saw no Harry. Telling the people there that they had no idea what had happened to Harry was a difficult thing to do, but they managed. Only to have several people cry out, and a search started. But Harry Potter would not be found for a little while longer.


	2. Return

**A/N:** Well, here's the second chapter already, but don't expect the others to come so soon, because well, they're not finished yet! (Hm, now there's a logic you haven't seen before, have you?) Oh well, I'll see if I can give you a new one next week! Love you all! This is the longest chapter ever written by me (oke, so it's only seven pages, but still). Hope you all like it!  
  
Chapter 2: Return  
  
It had been a month since the disapearance of Harry Potter. There had been no sign of him anywhere. It was as if he had vanished from the Earth. Snape had returned from meetings with the Dark Lord, only to be able to say that Harry wasn't captured by him and no, the Dark Lord also didn't know where Harry could be. Unfortunately, they now had no more information from within the Dark Lord's ranks, for Peter Pettigrew had found out about Snape's spying and had told his Lord. Snape had managed to get away alive, but he was only safe within the walls of Hogwarts.

Now Septemeber 1st had arrived and the students gathered in the Great Hall for the Welcoming feast. It was a bit of a subdued Welcoming feast, as the situation with Voldemort had gotten worse in the last month or so, and of course, nobody knew what had happened with Harry. Ron and Hermione were sitting together, surrounded by the Gryffindor DA members, to protect them from sneers coming from the Slytherins and curious looks from other people.After the Sorting, Dumbledore stood up to make his speech, and to introduce the new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Remus Lupin, when there was a bright light starting to glow, and grow in front of the doors. Startled, nearly everyone drew their wands, only to lower them by the feeling they got coming from the light. It was warm, comforting, and loving. Also there were traces of sadness, but great joy could also be felt. Confused Dumbledore and his staff started to walk towards the light, when it suddenly flared really bright, only to fade away nearly completely.There was a person standing, or not really standing, more like floating a little bit above the ground, and the light was softly surrounding it. The most surprising about this person however, were the wings sprouting from the back. They were nearly completely white, except for some grey that coloured the tips of the wings. Then the light faded completely, giving everyone a good look at the strange person floating there.  
  
His, for it was definately a boy, or perhaps a man, wings were slowly moving to keep him from touching the ground. The boy, or man, it was hard to tell, only wore linnen trousers, and his torso was naked, probably because of the wings on his back. He had a well defined chest, and his arms looked strong. This person had probably trained quite a lot. He also had black hair, reaching just past his shoulders. It curled a bit, and, because of the beating of his wings, it flowed around his head, like a crown. But when the boy, for when they looked closer, they could see he was not so old, opened his eyes, they were greeted with the sight of familiar emerald green eyes, that now held a sparkle not unlike the one Dumbledore had in his blue eyes. A sparkle that gave everyone a feeling of joy, of belonging.  
  
Suddenly Fawkes came into the Great Hall with a burst of flames. Trilling with enthusiasm and joy, he flew straight at the boy, for which Albus hoped he was right about the identity, and landed on the boy's outstretched arm. The boy laughed, a laugh which gave everyone hope, and said: "Yes, Fawkes, it is good to see you too. And of course we will fly together some time. But I believe I have some explaining to do first," and with that he directed his attention to the teachers in front of him."Hello everyone. Sorry for coming in like this, but it was the easiest way. I would like to explain some things to you and answer your questions, but only Headmaster Dumbledore, Professors Snape, McGonnagell and Lupin have to come. Oh, and of course, my best friends, Ron and Hermione. Shall we continue to your office then, Headmaster?" he said all this with the sparkle in his eyes growing. Ron and Hermione's mouth flew open, upon hearing the words 'my best friends'. "Harry!!" Hermione squealed and flung herself onto him, only having a bit of trouble giving a hug, because he was still floating above the ground. Without any trouble whatsoever, he lifted her up, and swung her around, and put her softly on the ground again.  
  
"Yes, I am also very happy to see you again, 'Mione. Shall we go then?" he nodded to the teachers, took Hermione and Ron by his hands, and landed on the ground, folded his wings (they nearly touched the ground) and started walking with a silent grace that surprised people as well.Albus motioned for the few teachers to follow, and told the students and the other teachers to finish their meal, and that they would hear more tomorrow morning. For even the Headmaster was confused as to what happened to his student. In silence they made the trip to the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the office. Harry touched the statue with the tip of one wing, and it opened to allow them entrance. Surprised, everyone else followed. Even now, when Harry's wings were folded, they were huge. Harry had obviously had a growth spurt, seeing as how he was now nearly 1.80m high. His wings were 2 meters long, when folded, and spread out they would be nearly 6 meters wide.  
  
When everyone had entered the office and taken a seat, Harry jumped a bit, only to sit on some sort of cloud. Seeing the questioning looks, he said: "Just a question of arranging air. It is rather difficult to sit normally on a chair, when you have wings."  
  
He looked around the office, to see a look of disbelief on many faces. "Why don't I just start with my sudden appearance. I will tell my story, and after that you can ask questions, if you still have any. I cannot reveal everything, but I hope you will respect that."Seeing everyone nod, he continued. "Well, on July 30, I had a strange dream. I dreamt about seeing my parents and Sirius. They told me how happy they were to see me, that I would be given a wonderful chance, and to follow my heart. They also told me that they would be able to see me more often, if I made the right choice. Of course, I had no idea what they were talking about, but it didn't matter, for I was with them, and that was enough. Then the dream changed, and I only heard a voice. You have seen the light when I arrived, that same light was in my dream. The voice asked me if I wanted to learn, if I wanted to see my parents more often, if I was prepared to leave my friends and family for a while. My mind was muddled, but my heart was clear. So I accepted. That is the moment I dissapeared from Privet Drive. Of course, it was as much of a surprise for me as it was for you, believe me, if I had known, I would have left a note," he chuckled a bit. Everyone just stared at him. Professor McGonaggell dabbed at her eyes a bit.Taking a deep breath he continued. "Well, when I opened my eyes again, I noticed something strange on my back. I had wings. Let's just say that it nearly gave me a heart attack. I do mean to say, one moment you are dreaming, the next you wake up with wings. Now I think of it as funny. Looking around me, I noticed these, well, not really people, who also had wings. Only theirs weren't white, but more golden. Also, they all had nearly golden, long hair. They told me I had just arrived in Heaven. I nearly panicked, thinking I was dead or something. Apparantly my face told them what I thought, for they started laughing and told me that I most certainly was not dead, for the dead go to the World of the Spirits. Heaven is the place where the Angels live. Now, don't you all give me that look as if I am crazy, for I am not. If magic excists, than you had better believe that there is a Heaven and Angels."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Of course, Harry, seeing as how you have wings, I think we will believe you." Only Snape looked really skeptical, and he was also wondering why the hell he had to be there. Although he wouldn't admit, he was very curious.  
  
"Very well, then. I was rather surprised by this revelation of the Angels, and asked why I had gotten wings, and what I was doing there. Then they told me a rather sad story. Or actually, their sad history. For in the beginning of the world, the Angels traveled freely between Heaven and the Earth. But after time, humans started demanding their help, and less and less Angels wanted to come down to Earth. After a while they decided to stay in Heaven and only visit the World of the Spirits.  
  
"But not all Angels felt like that, and several stayed behind, hidden in order to help those humans that were still pure enough. They had planned on traveling between Heaven and Earth, as they always had done, but there was so much to do, and there were so little Angels left on Earth. So they stayed, and they nearly forgot about Heaven, and the Angels in Heaven forgot about the Angels that had stayed behind. This is why they are called 'The Forgotten.'. Now, those Angels had their own magic, but saw humans who also had magic, or, in other words, the wizarding community. Slowly, the Angels started to marry and mix with humans. Mainly with wizards. This had a down side to it. Their children were born humans, with magic in them of course, but the Angel's magic could only be reached if something would trigger it. And that hardly happened anymore. So less and less Angels were left.  
  
"Then no Angels roamed the Earth again. The Forgotten's blood and magic was still passed on, for their magic cannot diminish or be destroyed, but nobody's magic was triggered into awarenis. That is, untill I got hit by the Killing Curse when I was a baby. My mother came from a line of Forgotten ones, and although her magic was never released, mine was. Which is why the Killing Curse rebounded. The only problem was, there was no one to train me. But this event did cause the Angels in Heaven to know of my existance. They visited the World of Spirits and talked with my parents. They kept an eye on me, for when I was to turn sixteen years old, my magic would fully be released and then I would need training and guidance. That is what happened, that is why I dissapeared. For I am one of The Forgotten, and have returned to continue the work of my ancestors. The Angels in Heaven cannot go back to Earth anymore, they have no ways of coming here. I have, and I can travel freely from Earth to Heaven or to the World of Spirits, where the dead souls continue to be."Everyone was sitting there, silent, with their mouths hanging a little bit open, to look in amazment at the boy of sixteen years, who was now an Angel, and had a job to do: to help the people on Earth. He sounded like someone who was ages old, and had seen a lot, but his spirit was definitely one of a sixteen year old, one that held hope and could keep hope alive.  
  
Harry smiled. "I'm sure some of you are wondering why in the world you had to be here to hear this. Ron, Hermione, you are my best friends, so I'm sure you know why I wanted you here. Professor Dumbledore, you have been my mentor, and my parents best friend, therefore you have the right to hear this. Remus, and Professor Snape, yours will be revealed after this. Professor McGonagell, I would just like to tell you that you are a remaining relative of mine. You are, in fact, my grandmother, though not entirely in a direct line."Professor McGonagell opened her mouth to ask a question, only to shut it again, in astonishment. Harry stepped off his cloud and walked towards her. He took her hands in his, and said: "Before you were born, there was a son born in your family. He is your older brother, but when it became apparant that he was a Squib, your parents disowned him, and threw him out. All alone, just having turned eleven, he was wondering around in a muggle town, when he was given shelter by a muggle family. This family was the Evans family, and they gave your brother a new name, and a new life. Your parents never told you that you had an older brother, and destroyed all evidence of him. Your brother got married, and had two daughters. One, whose name is Petunia, and one, whose name was Lily. You have taught your brother's child, here in Hogwarts. For Lily was, of course, my mother. That is why you can be called my grandmother. I would like to ask you, if you would want to be my grandmother?"  
  
Professor McGonagell could only stare at him in surprise. Then she gave him a hug. "Of course I want to be your grandmother, silly boy. And my name is Minerva, you know."  
  
Harry returned the hug with a great happiness, and for a moment, they were surrounded by a white light. When they let go of each other, the light dissapeared. "Thank you, grandmother Minerva."  
  
Then Harry walked towards Professor Snape. Seeing the guarded look he got, he smiled and said. "Not to worry Professor, you're not a relative of mine. But I would like to help you with a little problem you have."Professor Snape raised his eyebrow and asked: "And what, pray, may that problem be?"  
  
Harry gave him a serious look. "I know you have been found out. I also know that the painkilling potions against the pain from the Dark Mark, are not working anymore. Will you let me help you?" he reached out his hand.  
  
Professor Snape looked him straight in the eyes, and Harry let drop the barriers that protected his mind, to show Professor Snape that he truly wanted and could help the man. Slowly, Professor Snape nodded and extended his left arm.  
  
Harry gently took the arm in his hands, and rolled up the sleeve. He placed his hands on the Dark Mark and closed his eyes. His wings unfolded, and he flew upwards a bit. It appeared he didn't even notice this. Then he started to hum something. It sounded peacefull, and strong. His hands started glowing, and Professor Snape grimaced from the pain. It was as if the Mark was being pulled from his arm. After what seemed like ages to him, but was only five minutes, Harry's eyes snapped open and seemed to penetrate Snape's. Then a smile came over Harry's face, and he lowered himself to the ground. Right when he touched the ground, the glowing of his hands stopped and he removed them from Snape's arm. Where once the Dark Mark shone, was now unblemished skin. Snape just stared at it in wonder, as well as everyone else. Then they looked towards Harry, for a light shone around his wings, and one of the feathers that had a grey tip fell out, only to be replaced by a shinging white one with a golden glow.  
  
Nobody asked what that had meant, Harry seemed like he didn't want to explain. Instead he picked up the feather and gave it to Professor Snape. "This feather can be used in potions, the same as a feather from a Phoenix would. But it is three times more powerfull, so you can use it for a long time to come. When more feathers fall out, I shall give you more, although one will be given to Ollivanders, for in the future there will be one that can use my powers."  
  
With that he turned from Professor Snape to Remus. Remus was still in a bit of a shock, seeing as how he had lost his best friend Sirius, only to have lost Harry a month later, and then to have him back as an Angel.  
  
"Remus, however much I want to say that I could cure you, I cannot. But I can give you something that will improve your life. Several things in fact. One of them though, will hurt, a lot. Are you willing to trust me on this, and let me help you?"  
  
Remus didn't really know what Harry was talking about but nodded. Then he got another shock, for Harry went and sat in his lap. "Nothing to worry about Remus, I just need to be in close contact for this to work," with that said, he raised his hands and placed them on the sides of Remus' head. Everyone was looking on in silence. Harry spread out his wings and sort of folded them around him and Remus. "Close your eyes, listen to me, and trust me." Remus closed his eyes.  
  
"Come on out, Wolf, I know you want to play. Come on then, you can come out," Harry started to say in a teasing voice. Remus'eyes flew open in panic. He felt the Wolf inside of him starting to wake, he didn't want that to happen, he could hurt everyone in the office.  
  
Harry looked at him sternly. "Remus, trust me. Let the control go, let the Wolf take over. It won't work if you don't let the control go. Do not worry about hurting anyone, you cannot. Trust me, and let go," he said all this with a great power in his voice, which made the people realise that Harry had definitely changed. They watched with great interest as Remus closed his eyes again and Harry started calling for the Wolf again.  
  
Suddenly Remus' eyes snapped open again, and the Wolf within let out a growl. Harry started humming and singing softly. The Wolf whimpered and shrank back. Harry's hands started glowing again. The Wolf wanted to get away, to break free, but he couldn't. Remus's body shook in pain, and with a last howl, it was silent. Remus slumped forward, Harry's head touching his. Harry was also breathing harshly, as if he had just run a marathon. Slowly he woke Remus up and whispered something in his ear. Remus widened his eyes in surprise and he kept looking at Harry in amazement. The others were wondering what Harry had done to Remus. Harry for his part, noticed he was still sitting on Remus's lap, and stood up, to hop on his cloud again.  
  
"Go on Remus, concentrate and show them," he smiled, although it was a bit tired.  
  
Remus closed his eyes in concentration, and suddenly a large grey wolf stood in front of everone. He whagged his tail happily, and gave everyone a happy lick, even Snape (who was to surprised to be disgusted). Then he turned back into Remus, who ran to Harry and gave him a hug as well.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You crazy sweet kid!" Hermione seemed to have figured it out.  
  
"Harry, you managed to make Remus a wolf animagus?!" she shouted.  
  
Seeing Harry nod, everyone was stumped. "And Remus, if you know more werewolves that are in for this, you can tell them there is some sort of cure. But only those trustworthy, and not more than three a month, for it is draining to do."  
  
Remus just nodded, again astounded by this wonderful boy.  
  
"Well, Remus, I promised you something else that would make your life nicer, although, you can have a different opinion about that," here Harry smiled again."As I told you, I can go to the World of the Spirits. This is a sort of different realm where the dead people's spirits go. Here there is no pain and suffering, and they are happy. I traveled there several times already, to talk to my grandparents, parents and Sirius of course. As luck will have it, they dictated some letters to me, and I can now deliver them. Remus, for you I have a letter from Sirius, as well as my parents. Professor Dumbledore, you have a letter from my parents as well. Grandmother, I have a letter from your brother, and parents. Ron, Hermione, I have a letter from my mother for you, and Professor Snape, for you I have a letter from my father, and if you've read that, there will be added a letter from my mother. Quite Slytherin from her, I must say. At least that explained why I have Slytherin tendencies," he laughed again and handed everyone their letters.  
  
Silence reigned for a long time. Tears were falling, and smiles came through. Ron and Hermione were thanked for their good friendship they gave to Harry. Lily was very proud of them, and said she would have loved to meet them in person, but is was not to be. Ron and Hermione felt very happy to have read this.  
  
Dumbledore did get scolded for leaving Harry with the Dursleys, but they forgave him, seeing as how he had needed the protection of blood. But now that Harry was an Angel, and had a grandmother, they insisted that Harry was removed from the Dursleys. Dumbledore happily agreed with them.  
  
Minerva had tears streaming down her face, while reading the letter from her brother, in which he wished her much happiness, and said that he even was happy to have been thrown out, or else he would have never met his wife and had Lily. Her parents stated their regret in never telling her about her brother, and denying him a place in their family.  
  
Remus was reading the letter from Sirius now. Sirius told him to stop greiving, to go get Wormtail if he got the chance, and to enjoy his time on Earth. Also he was to try and become friends with Snape for it would help him. Remus didn't really know why, but he would try. When he read the letter from Lily and James, he started crying. They asked him if he wanted to be Harry's godfather, seeing as how he didn't have one anymore. And now that Remus wasn't a werewolf anymore, there was no one to stop him. Except, if he didn't want the responsibility. If he refused, Lily promised she would rip him in a lot of tiny pieces once he had died. Smiling through his tears, Remus whispered "I promise," which earned him a tackling hug from Harry, who of course knew what had been in every letter, seeing as how he had to write them.Then he turned his attention to Professor Snape. His letter stated an appology from James, one that James had wanted to give, but was never able to for he was killed while he was composing one. Both he and Lily gave him their thank you's for helping Harry out so many times, although they did scold him for his bad teaching of Potions and Occlumency. Snape actually felt a smile coming onto his face, and with some difficulty, kept it straight. Seeing this, Harry walked towards him and whispered in his ear: "I have several more letters for you to read. But I know that you will want to read them in the privacy of your own rooms. I do believe I need to explain things to you more clearly then, so after this, shall we go?" his look was so sincere, that Snape just nodded. This was not the Harry that lived to torment him, this was a new Harry, one who held great power and wisdom, and he was glad to be on his good side. 


	3. A Night with Snape

**A/N:** Wow, so many reviews. I'm happy with them. Although some people told me they found the first chapter somewhat confusing. Do tell me what was confusing about it, because to me it makes sense (of course I do make it up, so perhaps I assume something is clear when it isn't). Anyways, constructive critisisme is welcome, as well as compliments (good for someone's ego). So read on!  
  
Chapter 3: A Night With Snape  
  
After everyone had read their letters, Harry told them something else: he could no longer continue his education at Hogwarts. This shocked everyone. How in the world could he not continue? Here Harry gave a small smile to reassure them. "I will be here, although I may be needed elsewhere, so do not worry if you cannot find me for a while. I just cannot learn anymore wizarding magic, for it will work against my Angel's magic, and I do not wish to lose those. They are too needed here on this Earth. I will help people when I am here, I just won't be in anymore classes. I am willing to help teachers, and to teach some things myself, that is all."  
  
Hearing this, everyone was relieved. They didn't really know why wizarding magic would work against his magic, but they would respect his choice, seeing as how he knew more about it than they did. After this, Harry noted the time, and suggested they go to bed. He told Ron and Hermione he would see them in the morning, for he still had something to discuss with Professor Snape. Nobody questioned him about it, they just raised their eyebrows slightly. After getting hugs from the others, (only Harry got hugs, that is to say) Harry and Professor Snape walked down to the dungeons in silence. They stopped in front of a portrait that displayed several snakes and a man brewing a potion.  
  
"Salazar, would you open please?" Snape asked. Harry was surprised. Didn't he need a password? Then he noticed that the portrait scanned Snape's magic and understood. The portrait would be able to sense if Snape was really him, or an imposter, just by his magic seeing as everyone had a different 'tone' of magic. Then the portrait opened, with a curious glance in Harry's direction, although a bit of comprehension shone in the eyes when he spotted the wings. Harry decided he would need to chat with Salazar, but not now.  
  
Walking in, he noticed they were in the living room. It was all done in a rather sober style, but Harry was more worried that he would knock something over with his wings, to pay much attention. Everywhere were papers lying and potion vials stood. Therefore Harry was watching his wings. Seeing this, Snape moved him to the couch, where it was paper and potion free. Harry hopped onto his cloud again. He just formed the air so it would be a bit more solid, and he had something to sit on. Snape sat on the couch.  
  
"Well, as I said, I have several letters for you. They are much more personal then the ones I just gave upstairs. These are not from my parents, or Sirius. There is one from Selena, and one from each of the people you had to kill in orders from Voldemort," he suddenly had eight letters in his hands. Seeing Snape pale, Harry rushed to explain, "do not worry, they do not hate you or anything. I believe it will help you to read these letters. Trust me, your secrets are safe with me, they had to tell me who they were in order for me to write these letters, and I know how they are now. They are all happy. But I think you should just read the letters."  
  
With that he gave Snape the letters. With his fingers shaking a bit, Snape opened the letter from one of his victims first.  
  
_Hello Severus Snape,  
  
I know you still remember me. I was the first one you had to kill, in order to prove your loyalty to that Voldemort creature. I can tell you I was scared, so scared for I did not know anything about wizards and witches, until I saw you. When I died, I was angry at first, but then I came here, in the World of the Spirits, and you cannot stay angry for long here. I am happy now, for I am with my family. I do not hate you Severus, in fact I admire you. I know you are a spy, or at least, used to be, and had to kill me and several others in order to live yourself. I have seen how many lives you have saved by spying and they outweigh my death by many.  
  
I trust you will finally release those nightmares you have of this, and let go of your guilt, for it is not necessary. I rest in peace, and hope you will be able to live that life.  
  
Good luck,  
  
Jack.  
_  
The other letters had a similar thing to say. Snape actually had tears in his eyes. Yes, he had felt such immense guilt for their deaths, but reading that they forgave him and were happy, made him feel better already. Then he was with the last letter, the letter from Selena. His sweet, lovely Selena, his sister.  
  
With his hands shaking too much, Harry had to open the envelope for him.  
  
He started reading.  
  
_"My dear little brother,  
  
How foolish have we been. I still remember the night I was killed, and you were lured into that madman's trap. When our father took me to Voldemort I was worried that he would make me marry someone from the inner circkle, even though I had always expressed my ideas against Voldemort quite loudly. But when they started to hurt me, and I saw you bound on the floor, I knew deep down inside, what they were planning to do. And I was right.  
  
By pretending to let me live, they bound you to that madman. And the look on your face when they did kill me, I shall never forget it. But I must insist Sev. Something good came out of it. You turned spy, you fought against the bounds, and now, I know, Harry has freed you from them. Everytime you had to kill someone in order to prove your loyalty, I welcomed the spirit, and told them about your life. They all understood, and all became your supporters. We tried to drive away the guilt and the dreams, but the Mark on you arm stopped many of our tries. Now, we will be able to help you, and appear in your dreams to talk to and comfort you. Please, Sev., let people into your heart again. Harry can help you. Please fight against that madman, he will die eventually for good. Begin a new life, we will help.  
  
Love you always,  
  
Your big sis,  
  
Sely."  
_  
By now Severus had tears running from his eyes, and he was shaking even more. Then he noticed he was enveloped in a hug, and his tears were brushed away. When he opened his eyes, he looked into Harry's green sparkling eyes, and Severus Snape actually smiled for the first time in many years.  
  
Seeing how tired Severus was, Harry lifted him up in his arms, as if it was nothing, and carried him to the bedroom. There he pulled off his shoes and outer robes, and with a wave of his hands, he had Severus tucked in bed, and sleeping. Harry decided to spend the night here as well, and made himself a bigger cloud, so he could sleep without bothering his wings.  
  
The next morning, Severus awoke from a peacefull sleep, only to see Harry sleeping several feet off the ground. Then he remembered the events from the night before, and smiled again. When he stood up to make himself some tea, Harry also woke up. With sleepy eyes, he bade Severus a good morning, and hopped down his cloud, to ruffle his wings. Severus noticed he was actually liking the boy more and more, and saw him as his own person, instead of his father.  
  
"Good morning, Harry. Would you like some tea?" Harry nodded and followed Severus to the living room. Severus quickly made some tea and sat there, enjoying it.  
  
"You know, sir, now that the Mark is gone, I believe I should tell you something else."  
  
Severus sat up straighter. He wanted to hear this.  
  
"You see, sir, your sister already told you to start a new life, and even though it will be hard for you to break traditions and such, I do believe you should. I know that right now, you cannot leave the safety of Hogwarts, but I can help," and with that he placed his hands on Severus' head, and murmered something that sounded like 'Protecto'. Letting go, he said: "Well, this will help. You will now be able to leave Hogwarts, and only trustworthy people can recognise you for Severus Snape outside of Hogwarts. If you would run into some Death Eaters, spies, or Voldemort himself, they would not recognise you. They will think you are still in Hogwarts, although Voldemort does know you no longer carry the mark. The other thing I wanted to say is that there is someone out there, waiting for you. You are one of the few people who will have a soulmate, and she is old enough to know about it and act accordingly. In fact, you already have met her a lot of times. You both don't realise it just yet. And you won't until you can change."  
  
Severus could only stare at Harry. He had a soulmate? And he knew her already? He knew how rare it was to have a soulmate, and had always thought he certainly wouldn't have one, and now he did?!  
  
He was woken up from his musings by Harry giving him a kiss on his hair. Raising his eyebrows, he wanted to give a rather nasty remark, when he saw Harry smile a bit. "No more greasy hair for you, sir," when Severus felt his hair, it was soft, and silky, but definitly not greasy. Then Harry's fingers touched his mouth, "and what I just did to your teeth, you should see in the mirror."  
  
He smiled even more when Severus stood up, to go into his bathroom. His teeth were white, and looked straight. He felt as if he could laugh more freely when looking like this. His hair also was a bit curly now, and he could see how long it had become. Harry stood in the dooropening. "I suggest, sir, that you take a shower, and pull on this robe."  
  
He threw a robe towards Severus. It was made of a very dark green, that nearly looked black.  
  
"I figured that going to deep green straight away would only give everyone a heartattack, so this seemed more safe. And it fits the Head of Slytherin House, does it not?" Severus could see how much Harry was enjoying this. But frankly, he rather like these kind of jokes, everyone would be shocked to see his new self.  
  
"I think you should hurry, sir, as it is nearly time for breakfast. I shall be in the Great Hall, for I do not want to miss your entrance for the world," and with that Harry walked out of the bathroom.  
  
In the Great Hall, Dumbledore had explained several things to the students when Harry walked in. Or actually, he had spread out his wings again and sort of floated, walked in. Dumbledore motioned for him to sit with the teachers, and so Harry went and sat between Remus and Minerva. They noticed his sparkling eyes, and the light smile on his face. He was looking straight at the large doors from the Great Hall, and so they did the same. Not even five minutes later, the doors swung open and in strode Professor Snape. Several gasps could be heard, as well as the falling of forks and knives. For their sour, cranky professor was in fact, not in his black robes, but in a dark green ones, that did billow out behind him, by the way, and his hair was tied in a ponytail, and looked, well there was no other word for it: shiny and healthy, and he actually smiled. Or half smiled half smirk if you wanted to be precise.  
  
Harry gave him a huge smile, and seeing this, Minerva and Remus burst out laughing. Dumbledore just felt very, very happy to see this man, finally more happy and carefree. 


	4. What Harry Does

**A/N: Warning! There is Death in this chapter. Nothing gruesome or anything, just a bit sad. Thought I should mention it.**

Chapter 4: What Harry Does

It was now October and the weather had turned rainy. People had gotten used to having an Angel Harry in the castle, and were happy to have him here. There were some troubles in the beginning of course, for some people feared him, or taunted him with his wings, but when he did nothing more than show kindness to others, they soon stopped. Even Malfoy and his cronies didn't do much.

When Harry was in the castle, he helped students with their homework, or problems at home. In the beginning only Gryffindors came to him, but soon people from Huffelpuff came to ask for something, and to help solve fights between friends, or to just chat with him. The people from Ravenclaw liked to have discussions with him, and learned a great deal that there was more than just '_bookwisdom'_, as Harry called it. Harry seemed to be much older than his sixteen years, and so even students from 7th year came to him. He always had good advice or help ready.

The Slytherin students took longer to convince, until several first years had been in a fight with some Gryffindor first years, and Harry had scolded the Gryffindors for their '_incredibly stupid, foolharded, unGryffindorish behaviour,'_ as he had called it, and then he had healed all the Slytherin first years. Of course, he did heal the Gryffindors too, but that was after the speech, that made some cry.

The first years then came more often to Harry, to ask about him being a Parselmouth. He also told them the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin, and he had refused, based on what he now called, '_childish ideas of right and wrong in this world_.' The first years told this in their common room, and slowly the older students from Slytherin House would come to Harry as well. They enjoyed his witt, his tentative friendship with Professor Snape, and his ideas on the world. They also learned what it would be like to be under Voldemort's influence, and many didn't like the idea.

Voldemort had been rather angry to learn that Harry Potter had returned, even more powerful than when he left. He also was angry when he found out that many students in Slytherin refused to join the Dark side. He then went on several big killing sprees. Harry would always dissapear from Hogwarts during them, only to come back with several people he had saved, and with letters from those Spirits that had passed on. Even though students didn't like it when their families were killed at least they had something to read from them, and they were comforted by Harry's strength and his grieving for them.

Nobody really knew why Harry disapeared on other times. Sometimes he was working on something, and he would cock his head as if he heard something, only to say he was needed and then vanish. Sometimes he would be gone for several hours, sometimes several days, but never more than a week. He never said where he went to, only that it was his duty and that he had been called. Nobody ever heard anyone calling, but they trusted him.

Harry didn't only help the students, he often went into the Hospital Wing to assist Madame Pomfrey in healing patients, and cleaning the Wing. He also learned her some forgotten healing techinques. When he had enough time, or was a bit stressed, he went to the dungeons to help Professor Snape with the brewing and developing of stronger healing potions, and antidotes for poisons. They had a great working relationship, seeing as how Harry had access to knowledge lost for several centuries already, and knew a great deal about medical plants. Snape was also one of the first to notice Harry's wings became more golden as the weeks past by. The grey tips on his wings had all but dissapeared. But Harry still didn't want to say what it meant.

He also had many talks with Remus and Minerva, and Albus would often join them. The man was practically his grandfather by now, and he always referred to those talks as: I have to see my family.

He helped Ron and Hermione in their blooming relationship, but when they asked him who he would like to be with, he just gave them a sad smile, and a shake of the head.

He also taught students a bit of his magic, and learned them pieces of history that had long been forgotten. The ministery had wanted to run tests on him, but he had stopped them, and explained that if they did that, he was likely to never return. This caused the students and the teachers to become angry, and the people from the ministery didn't know how fast they had to leave Hogwarts.

Everything was actually going quite fine, but today Hogwarts would learn just exactly what Harry does when he is 'called away'.

When they were having breakfast, Harry cocked his head again. Knowing this sign, Remus bade him a "come back quickly." With a nod of his head, Harry had disapeared in the bright light. Remus wondered when he would be coming back.

That afternoon, just when lunch was finished and most students wanted to get up to go to classes, the light returned. Everyone knew this meant Harry would come back, so they stayed seated for a little while longer. This time they were actually greeted with the sight of a slightly bloodied Harry holding a small girl in his arms. He looked at her sadly.

"Shh, it's alright Mary. Can you hold on for a little bit more? I will help you with it. Look around you Mary. Can you see? Here is the place you wanted to go. Here is magic," he said all this in a very soft and gentle tone. All the students could hear the sadness running under it. They wondered why.

But when he walked to the doors, they could see. The little girl was all bloodied, her legs were twisted in a wrong way, and by the looks of it she wouldn't make it much longer. But her eyes, a nice blue, were wide open, taking everything in with much amazement.

"I see, Harry. This is nice. I will, I can hold on for a little longer," she whispered. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape rushed forward, thinking they could heal the girl.

Seeing them coming, Harry shook his head. "No, she cannot be helped. Her parents are already dead, and even I cannot heal her. But I am giving her the chance to see what she had always wanted to see. A place with magic in it." And with that said he walked out of the hall and showed little Mary the moving paintings, he then ordered Remus and Snape to start teaching, so Mary could see them doing magic. But after an hour or so, she became weaker, and couldn't say very much anymore.

Seeing this, Harry who was in the Great Hall again, walked to the Head Table, and a white cloth appeared on it. He put her on it, very gently. The students and teachers all watched.

"It's time for you to go, little Mary. Your parents are waiting for you. Will you take my hand and come?" Harry asked.

Mary closed her eyes. What happened next, surprised everyone else. Harry lifted his arm, and holding his hand, was a healthy, happy looking Mary. She stood next to him. "Can we go now, Harry? I want to go to my parents!"

Everyone was rubbing their eyes, for the broken and now dead body of Mary was lying on the table, but next to Harry, was standing Mary's spirit.

He smiled down at her, and lifted her up. "Yes Mary, we will go. We will fly there, you will like it, I'm sure."

The light shone again, and all the students could hear from Mary was her laughter at being able to fly.

Shocked, all students and teachers just stared at the spot Harry had just vanished from. Some started to understand what it was that he was doing when he went away, but others didn't come much farther than: "I just saw this little girl die, and then rise again."

After about ten minutes, the light came back again. Harry returned, still under the blood of Mary, but looking a lot happier. He took Mary's body, and disapeared again.

Nobody knew why he did that, but since he returned already, they were sure that he was going to explain.

What they didn't excpect was Harry forming a raincloud above him, so he could wash the blood of of himself.

When he was clean, and dry again, he hovered above the ground, took a breath and said:

"Well, I'm sure you all want to know what just happened. So I'll just tell you then."

"As you all know, I get called away sometimes. This means that somewhere on this Earth, there is someone who needs my help. And seeing as it is my duty as an Angel to help and protect, I go. Sometimes I can help people, save them from having accidents, or whatever. Sometimes, I cannot. Today was such a day. Little Mary you have just seen, was in fact a muggle. She and her parents were driving in their car, not too far from Hogsmeade. Because of the rain, they slid and crashed. The parents died right away, I could stop Mary from dieing for an hour. If I cannot heal someone, the next best thing I can do is try to furfill their greatest wish. And Mary always knew for sure there was such a thing as magic. Seeing as how close we were to Hogwarts I decided to let her see the castle. When I couldn't prolong her death anymore, I helped her get to the World of the Spirits. Do not worry, she is with her parents, and rather happy. As for her body, it would be a bit strange if the authoroties weren't able to find her, so I placed the body back in the car, with the bodies of her parents."

Heaving a great sigh, everyone saw him visibly control himself, and then his eyes sparkled again.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to say that several magical families managed to get away from the Death Eaters that were attacking them. They will arrive around, now, actually."

And with that said, the doors flew open to allow several families in. Students who suddenly saw their fathers and mothers, perhaps brothers and sisters as well, flew up and hugged their families, glad they were safe.

With a slight smile Harry flew up and outside to go and visit Heaven for a while.


	5. Serious Conversations with Snape

**A/N: Wow, thanks for the reviews everyone! I really loved it. And here is another rather emotional chapter (goodness, I hope I'm not getting too soft). Well, let me know what you think of it.**

Chapter 5: Serious Conversations With Snape.

After Harry had returned from Heaven he went to brew some potions with Professor Snape. Actually, he only called the man Professor when there were other people around. When it was just the two of them, they would use each other's first names.

Not for the first time, Severus wondered what he had done to deserve to know a boy as kind as Harry. If people would have told him last year, that within a year he would be actually on first name basis with Harry Potter, enjoy it and have a good friendship, he would have shipped them off to St. Mungo's after cursing them into oblivion. But now, he really enjoyed the company, and besides, it was nice to share such a great interest in making and developing potions.

At this moment he could tell Harry was a bit tired, not only physically, but emotionally as well.

Of course, seeing as he had just brought a dying girl to Hogwarts, fulfilled her biggest wish, have her die and bring her spirit to the World of The Spirits, he could understand the reasons for this. So, for now he would just let Harry relieve his stress by working on potions. It worked for him, so why would it not work on Harry as well?

Indeed, after an hour, Harry was relaxed again, and they started up their conversation about all kinds of things.

Severus had discovered that Harry had done a lot of 'growing up,' after he initially went to Heaven, and was now nearing an emotional age of about oh, lets say...as old as himself?

The topics ranged from the Quidditch House teams, potions, the war, Severus' life before the war, their expectations of their lives after the war, etc. Although, Severus must confess, only he had been talking about his expectations for his life after the war, Harry had been rather silent about it.

Tonight Harry was ready to ask him something rather personal, he could just feel it. But since Harry was also an incredibly polite person (yes, even though it had taken Severus a while to see that, he did see it now) Severus knew he was to make an opening for it.

"Well, Harry, the potions are looking good. But you don't seem to be as relaxed as normal when you make potions. Something bothering you?"

He knew it was not as tactfull as a Slytherin is supposed to be, but he also knew that Harry appreciated his frankness above his subtlety. Besides, the boy wasn't one to avoid frankness either.

Harry ruffled his wings for a bit, hopping from one bare foot to the other (for some reason Severus hadn't found out yet, Harry nowadays always walked, or flew, with bare feet.) Then he glanced at Severus, glanced back at the potion, and with a small smile, glanced back to Severus again. _Yep, he's definetly nervous_ Severus thought.

"Weeell, it's just that...you remember the night at the beginning of the year when I told you that you have a soulmate?"

Of course, how could he have forgotten something like that? He wasn't stupid.

"Of course I did not forget that. Why do you mention it though?"

Harry gave him a silly smile and his eyes sparkled a lot more. He reminded Severus eerily of the Headmaster when he was plotting something you wouldn't like.

"It's just that. I was wondering.. Have you noticed anything at all just yet?" The last part was rather rushed out, making it clear to Severus that although he and Harry had made a remarkable progress in their relationship, Harry wasn't always too sure about certain parts of it. This actually made Severus smile a bit. It was good to know he still had something to tease Harry with.

Severus decided to draw this out a bit. He frowned a bit, and turned his face into a scowl.

"And what, pray tell, have you got to do with how I'm feeling?" he growled out. He actually saw Harry tense up.

"Ehm, j-just because I know who your soulmate is, and I would like to know if you're looking in the right direction?" the answer was meekly said.

Inside, Severus was practically laughing his head off, but outwards he kept his mask up, and pretended to be nearly disgusted with Harry asking that question.

"And just exactly why don't you have a relationship of your own?" he practically spat out, although he was rather curious.

Harry tensed up and his face screwed up in pain. Immediatly, Severus felt sorry for saying this.

"Harry, I'm just joking around here, I'm sorry if my question upset you."

Harry relaxed, Severus could tell by the way the wings were folded together again. Those wings intrugued him, they seemed almost to have a life of their own, and the feathers became more golden as weeks past by. He wondered what it meant.

Harry's soft voice interrupted his musings, and his head snapped to attention again.

"It's allright. You just asked a painful question. But I'll tell you, because I see you as my friend Severus, and even though I cannot tell my family, I believe I can tell you."

Now this caught Severus' curiousity. Why in the world did Harry feel as if he could tell him something he couldn't tell his own family?

Seeing Harry struggle to form words, he lead him to his personal chambers, plopped down on the couch, and let Harry gather himself a cloud.

When they were both seated, Severus gave Harry a cup of tea, mixed with some calming draught. He knew Harry knew of it, but since Harry didn't mind, he continued to give the tea if Harry was upset.

Gathering his wits, Harry continued: "Well, when I was in Heaven, I saw glimpses of the past, and of the future. Because there hasn't been a Forgotten for so long, I don't really have the same things as they used to have. You see, the Forgotten ones, they eventually got married and intermixed with humans, either magical or not, but I...well...let's just say that I will never have a child of my own, nor will I ever have a partner of my own. It would kill the person I would want to be with if I so much as say that I loved her. So, you see, I cannot and will not have a partner. I can tell it was rather a bitter blow to take. There I was being all happy to be able to see my parents and Sirius and to help others, and then to discover this."

"I do know that while I'm still alive, there will be another Forgotten one, one which I will train. This Forgotten one will be able to marry and have children again. It's just that, for some reason or another, I have the bad luck to be fatal to love for my own life," he chuckled darkly, but Severus could see the underlying pain.

It didn't take him long to see that Harry, whom he had never seen crying before, had tears dripping from his eyes. In a shaky voice, Harry continued:

"It's just...ever since I was little....I would....I would dream of having my own family, having children of my own, and to treat them better than those Dursley's, and-and..."

"-and now, you see that one dream fly away, becoming unreachable," Severus finished softly for Harry.

Harry nodded, while the tears still came down his face.

Severus stood up and walked over towards Harry's cloud. Hesitantly – because it was something he hadn't done in a long while - his arms circled Harry and he just held Harry until he was finished crying. Severus' blouse was a bit more wet after this.

Collecting himself Harry gave a weak smile. "So, back to my question. Did you notice anything yet?"

Severus snorted, and slowly let go of Harry, and went to sit on the couch again. "Well, I must say that I think it is someone who is in the Order. Everytime we have an Order Meeting, I feel something, but really I don't know for who, or what it is I'm feeling," Severus sighed.

He really wished he could find his soulmate. Hopefully it was someone he was getting along with already. Good thing it wasn't McGonaggell, or Mrs. Weasley, he knew that for sure. But since the Order had gained more new members this last year, he really didn't know which woman could be his soulmate.

Harry's smile had brightened. "Good. At least you're heading in the right direction. But I think you need to have a bit more change, to make it work even better," with that said, he grinned.

That grin scared Severus. That did not look good!

"Just exactly what are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing; nothing you won't like," but the whole attitude Harry was shining off, was predicting very worse fates for Severus.


	6. Bad news

**A/N:** As told before, this story is not going to be long. So after this chapter, I think only three more chapters will follow. I know it won´t make the story really indept, but this was just an in-between idea I came up with, and perhaps when I´m not too bussy with my other stories, this will be improved. Either way, enjoy the upcoming chapters!

Cahpter 6: Bad News

It was the morning of Christmas and most of the students had decided to stay at Hogwarts, since it was getting too dangerous for them to return home. Harry had been "called away" more times than the people close to him would have liked, but he assured them that he could deal with bad things in Heaven, and would always feel bad if he didn't go. At the moment he was nearly gone for an entire week, which worried his family and friends for a bit, since he had never been gone for longer than a week.

Severus was musing over where Harry could be, since he had promised to be there for Christmas. Looking at the others, he noticed they were continualy glancing at the doors of the Great Hall, hoping Harry would come in soon. Severus hoped so too, they were going to give Christmas presents, Harry's friends and family together, and it was the first time in ages that Severus actually looked forward to doing something like this. He had something to pay back Harry for what he did. Oh yes, how well he remembered the day after he talked with Harry about his soulmate and Harry not being able to have his own wife.

_Flashback:_

_Severus was, for a first time in years, nervous. He had no idea what Harry had in mind, but knew he wasn't going to like it one bit. This feeling only grew when he saw that not only Harry came down the stairs, but also Remus, Minerva, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. The women looked positively shining from their glee, and Remus looked just as nervous and clueless as Severus felt. Harry was only grinning. Severus wondered if now wouldn´t be a bad idea to run and lock himself up in the dungeons. Too bad for him, Harry had grabbed his arms, and whispered in his ear: "Don´t even think about running, Sev. We're going to have some fun." _

_And so, the whole group had ended up in Diagon Alley. To Severus horror, they had first entered a hairdresser's. He and Remus were plopped into two chairs, and twirled around to face a big mirror. They had walked out, after a little more than an hour, which had been filled with discussions between the three ladies about haircolors, and haircuts. In the end, Remus had ended up with getting his hair coloured more brown, and his hair cut to just above his ears. Severus had gotten a slightly shorter haircut, so his hair reached a little under his ears. His hair also got a bit of colour. Harry had suggested green with silver, but that idea had been shot down. Although the silver had stayed, and now Severus had silver streaks in his hair, though it was only noticable with the right light. _

_After all the hair fuss was done, they had gone into a shop which sold both wizarding and muggle clothes. He and Remus had been dumped in the dressrooms, while the ladies and Harry had put loads of clothes in for them to fit. And when they had put on an outfit, they had to come out of the rooms and show themselves. In the end, Remus had ended up with a lot of snug fitting shirts, several blouses, jeans in different colours, and very nice looking pants varying from kahki, to a dark brown. _

_Severus had ended up with black jeans, but also several blue ones, pants in lighter colours, for as Minerva had said it: "They look so very snug on you with your new hair style." Those words had nearly caused Severus to collapse. Never, ever, had he thought to hear Minerva say the words 'snug' and 'you' in the same sentence in actual reference to him. _

_To his horror Ginny and Hermione had been the ones to suggest he try those pants on. He also had smug fitting shirts from blue, to green, and only one black (to Severus' disappointment.) _

_All in all, the whole shopping for muggle clothes had lasted nearly three hours, and after a short break, they had to do the whole thing again, but for wizards robes. _

_Remus had been fitted in robes that were open in the front, and ranged from khaki, to dark blue. _

_Severus had robes that were both closed and open in the front, and had dark green, a dark red (according to him, too much Gryffindor), and dark blue. All in all, he was rather pleased with his clothes, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell that to the others. _

_In the end, this whole trip did have something else coming from it. He and Remus had become more open to each other, after sharing a horror day like that. And also, they had started planning revenge on the others right away._

Back to the present.

Severus looked over to Remus and lifted his eyebrow, tonight after dinner, they would extract their revenge, and make those others pay! Remus grinned back.

However, something would quite ruin their day.

* * *

Later that evening when the students and staff had gathered in the Great Hall for the Christmas dinner, Dumbledore had just stood up to make his traditional Christmas speech, when the doors to the Great Hall burst open, and a bloodied and panicked Draco Malfoy stumbled in. Everyone could only look at him in shock. Draco had gone home for the Christmas Holdiays, so what had happened to have him come back in such a state, and why did he come back anyway?

He stumbled until half way the Great Hall, and then collapsed onto his knees. This got the teachers into action. Severus quickly walked towards him, as well as Dumbledore.

When they got to him, Draco fended them off for a little while.

"No, have to....have to tell something first." Though he was rather badly hurt by the looks of it, he still spoke clearly for everyone to hear. It also helped that everyone was dead quiet.

"It's, it was...it was a god-damn trap! I was called home, but You-Know-Who, he had found out...he had found out about Harry being called away, and helping people. He was pissed. So very pissed off...." here Draco trailed of a little bit, shuddering.

Everyone held their breath, wanting to know where this was leading too.

"He...he used us, several Slytherins, who had a change of opinion. He used me, Blaise and Pansy, to make Harry come. He hurt us, so bad...then Harry came. He had walked right into it. You-Know-Who had made it look like a terrible accident, but he and his Death Eaters where waiting. They have captured Harry, last week. And then, he killed Pansy right in front of Harry, just to show that Harry was too late...too late to save us. Blaise...they still have Blaise. I got away, but...please, they'll come here. They'll take Harry here, to kill him."

By now, everyone was stark white. Draco was shaking harder and tears were actually streaming down his face. Severus had never seen the collected boy so distressed.

Just when Dumbledore ordered Pomfrey to take Draco to the hospital wing, and in the middle of telling the students to stay where they were, the doors flew open once again, and there he was.

Voldemort, entering the Great Hall with all his Death Eaters, and in the middle of them a broken, bloodied body of Blaise, and Harry.


	7. Ending

**A/N:** Well, this is nearly the last chapter. After this one, I'm planning on an Epilogue (do they count as seperate chapters? Some writers don't count them). And you won't find out about Snape's soulmate untill the epilogue. Although one reviewer stated two names, and one is correct! It's no male by the way.

Either way, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 7: Ending

Everyone stood or sat watching the scene before them transfixed. Until Voldemort shook them out of their stupor. He locked the doors of the Great Hall with a powerful charm, and put up shields around himself, the Death Eaters and Harry. Blaise's body they left outside of their shields, and several students rushed over to help Blaise get into relative safety behind some benches, so he and Draco could be helped by Madame Pomfrey. The teachers and students were kept out of the shields and could not enter either.

The first student to try it, Neville Longbottom, had in fact, been shot away several feet and was helped to his feet, after colliding with several students.

Voldemort was enjoying himself. His cruel smile and laughter brought shivers running up and down everyone who was listening. The Death Eaters had formed a circle in the shielded area and kept their wands trained upon the body in the middle. Voldemort was standing and just looking at Harry.

Everyone else did too, they could see Harry was still breathing, but he didn't look so good for the rest.

His wings were badly ruffled and it seemed as if several feathers had been taken out. There was blood all over him, his hair was dirty, and matted to his head, also covered in blood. One of his arms was badly broken, as was one or perhaps both of his legs. There were handcuffs made from heavy metal around his wrists and ankles, and somehow around his wings. Harry just lay there in the middle, not doing anything more than breathing.

The golden colour of his wings was hard to see right now, and this was one of the things that worried Remus so much. Nearly two weeks ago, Harry had returned from being 'called away' with his wings shining golden so much, many people had had to look away. He then proceeded to tell them only this: "I have finally reached my full powers for this moment. Do not worry, it won't harm you." Everyone had just laughed at this.

Remus was now wondering if this golden colour of his wings had anything to do with him still being alive, for he could now see Harry had opened his eyes a bit and seemed to gather his strength.

Voldemort seemed unaware of it for the moment. He was prowling around, talking nonsense about how he would finally get rid of his thorn in the side, as well as purify all of Hogwarts from the monstrous beings Mudbloods were, according to him.

Remus just kept watching Harry, who was by now raising his head slowly and seemed to bite down his tongue to not scream out in pain.

He didn't know how right he was with this statement.

**Harry's POV.**

Harry was slowly gaining consciousness, and noticed he was in a lot brighter place than the dungeons in Voldemort's Lair. So that meant Voldemort was probably doing what he had threatened to do, ever since he got his hands on Harry. Deliver his friends and family a nice and surprising Christmas present. In Harry's words: a dead Hary. Too bad he wouldn't succeed in the dead part though. Harry had learned during his training to be able to focus on the task at hand and forget about other things, in this case the nearly overwhelming pain.

Gathering his thoughts, he made a general outline of his injuries, which as far as he could tell included a broken left arm, a very bruised body, cracked ribs, slashes, and whipmarks all over, several feathers had been ripped out, his wings were also bruised, a splitting headache, thanks to Voldemort being nearby, and unfortunately two broken legs. This meant he had to do this part lying on the ground, or perhaps...

While Harry was gathering some of his magic to get rid of the handcuffs that bound his body, Voldemort seemed to become aware that he was awake.

Rounding on Harry he laughed which made a first year student, wet herself. Then he said: "Oh dear, Potter. It seems as if you haven't learned your lesson yet. Let's resume our 'games' shall we?"

And with that, he threw a Cruciatus Curse on Harry. It took a whole lot of Harry´s willpower not to lose his concentration and scream out loud. He only groaned with pain and the intense trouble it cost him now to hold his concentration on his task. After several agonizing minutes Voldemort released the curse and walked around again, addressing the students and teachers.

"You see what will happen to those who oppose me. Well, I won't let him get away this time. This time, your little Boy Wonder will not make it through, and after that....it's your turn." He grinned like the maniac he had become.

Behind him, Harry had succeeded in gathering enough power, and released it. The handcuffs fell off with a loud clatter, and slowly, Harry opened his wings.

At the sound of the handcuffs falling on the ground, Voldemort whirled around. Before everyone's eyes Harry´s wings opened and closed several times. The blood dissapeared from his wings, and the feathers grew back. When the wings (but not the rest of him) looked just as good as before, they slowly lifted Harry´s form of the floor. He just let his legs dangle under him.

All the students and teachers gasped when they got a good look at Harry´s form. He looked terrible, for lack of a better word. But his eyes still shone with an inner power, and still held the same twinkle they recognized in the Headmaster's eyes. It was clear to them: Harry had not given up. It was this fact that gave them all hope again and bracing themselves, they gripped their wands tighter and readied themselves for the coming battle they were expecting.

But that battle would never come. For Harry had other plans. He knew what it really meant that his wings had a golden colour, he also knew what Voldemort had always craved for, what he had always wanted, what Harry had wanted before he had found his family and friends. What Voldemort had never gotten and never understood.

For the power Harry got, was given to him by all the good feelings he held, for all the good things he did. For everyone he loved, and everyone that loved him. For all those pure and good feelings made up the powers which Harry held now. And those powers would now be used to kill. Harry wasn't sure if he would survive. The Angels had taught him that they, and he also, lived off of good feelings (not in the way Dementors do), that those feelings gave him his power. If he were to lose or abuse those powers, they would die. So Harry wasn't sure if he would live to see the day, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let Voldemort get away with all the pain and killing he had caused.

The detemination of Harry shone off him in waves, and those waves alone were enough to render more than half of the Death Eaters unconsious, or dead. Voldemort started growing scared. He did not know what Harry was doing, but he didn't like it one bit.

He started forming the killing curse, but just when he was halfway, Harry spread his wings to their full length, and shouted something nobody had ever heard before: "Daruhsie! Uraguhne! I call upon the powers of Mo ionmhuinn geata!" (A/N: see notes bottom).

His wings started to glow and the golden light enveloped everything within the shields. Screams from within could be heard, but nobody could see what was happening. After several minutes the light began to dim. Almost afraid of what they would see, the students and teachers edged closer to the shields, until these suddenly dropped. Everyone trained their wands in front of them, curses at the ready.

But when the light completely faded, most could only look on in shock. For there, where Voldemort had been, was now a little baby with black hair and green eyes. The Death Eaters were dead or unconscious. Only two had remained unharmed. And Harry was still floating above the ground, but his beautifull golden wings were no longer golden. In fact, they were a near black in colouring. Not black, but nearly. It made him look even more etheral, for he was pale, bloodied and his green eyes were not so sparkly any more.

Severus, Remus and Albus slowly stepped forward, almost afraid to break the tentative silence.

Standing before Harry they were just in time to catch him when he fell down. His pain and injuries had caught up with him. Minerva carefully picked up the little baby.

The other teachers were bounding the Death Eaters that were unconsious. Harry whispered "Do not capture those Death Eaters that are conscious, they had not entered by their free will, and have not harmed anyone." With that said, he himself was unconscious.

Several Hours Later, in the Hospital Wing

Harry woke up slowly. He felt really tired, but didn't know right away why. Then he heard people speaking. It sounded like Ron, but was he talking to Daco Malfoy about...Quidditch? Surely, the world had come to an end! Harry chuckled a bit, thus drawing attention at himself. It sounded like a lot of people were in there. He figured he was in the Hospital Wing, seeing as how he seemed to be surrounded by people, and even though he wasn't on a hospital bed (those wings certainly got in the way), there was a blanket spread over him, and it felt as if he was being held up by a hovering charm. He noticed that he wasn't in any pain anymore, just stiff and trying to remember what the heck had happened.

He slowly opened his eyes. Yep, definately the Hospital Wing. But not so bad, the lights were a bit dimmed, and his family and friends were here. Turning his head a little, he could see Draco lying on the bed to the left of him, and on the right lay Blaise. Both looked at him, smiling a bit. Now that he looked harder: Ron was sitting _next_ to Draco, still muttering a bit about Quidditch. No strange dream, then.

Harry smiled and stretched his arms above his head. Then he noticed he really was being held up by a hovering charm, so he gathered some air under him and formed a cloud. Seemed much better to him. At least he could sit up straight now.

He noticed everyone was just looking at him. Not talking or anything, just looking. It was a tad bit unnerving, so Harry asked: "What is it? Why in the world are you staring at me like that?"

Severus was the first to recover (a first, since it was usually Albus). "Well, I do believe we were just really wanting to know what the hell happened a few hours ago, and why the hell your wings are nearly black, while they were golden not too long ago."

Everybody else just nodded. Harry sighed, they sure got right to the point didn't they?

He prepared himself for telling them the story.

"Well, as you might have noticed, I told you a while ago that when my wings were completely golden, I said I had gotten into my full powers for that moment. I will now explain further.

"Everytime a Forgotten, or an Angel, does something good, something positive, they accuire these positive things as power. Their wings state their success or bad luck with this. Everytime an Angel or Forgotten has to use one of those positive powers to fight something bad, they regain either a white, grey or near black feather back. Would they abuse their powers to become better for it themselves, then the feathers turn black. This will be the end of that Angel or Forgotten one, for we cannot live with negative powers in our bodies and souls. I'm near black, but I will earn my golden feathers back. It will just take an enormous time and effort. As you can understand I used Angel magic to solve the problem of Voldemort. He had always missed out on love, on positive feelings, and therefor my magic worked purification. I believe you have a little baby in your hands Minerva?"

Minerva looked down at the little baby that was sabbling on his bottle with milk. He had been cooed over by all the ladies present (that's Ginny, Hermione, Minerva and Molly Weasley).

"You mean to say, that this sweet little baby, was actually Voldemort?" Minerva managed to say.

"Yes, he was. But now, he is just Tom, not capable of doing magic anymore. I am afraid that his magic had been tainted right from his birth. So when I purified him, he lost his magic. This is also a good thing, for if he would have kept his magic, he would have started remembering his life as Voldemort, and would have gone down the same road again. No, he is just a little baby, a Muggle, whose name is Tom. And I know just the loving family he needs. It was a family I saw, when I had to pick up my very first children's soul. It was a little boy, only a year old, he died from some kind of virus. His parents were devastated, since they cannot have another child by themselves. I figured we could leave little Tom here, with those people. They will love him, no doubt about that. And frankly, I know, he will end up being a famous lawyer, who helps those in greet need, for free if he has to."

Everyone could only stare at Harry, and at the little baby, who was rather happy with all the attention and gurgled happily.

"I could not and would not kill him, if there was even a slight chance of helping him. And you see the result. He will be just fine. As for his Death Eaters..." Harry trailed of, laughing a bit, but also somber.

"When I purified Voldemort, he took the magic from his faithfull followers, to substain himself. This killed of his most loyal ones. The ones that ended up unconsious were having doubts about their loayalty, and were actually thinking of joining us. They won't need a lifetime of Azkaban, but they won't go free either. The ones that stayed conscious, were those that were forced to join, either by a curse, or by threatening their families. They are not and were never loyal to Voldemort and should be freed."

After his talk, Harry felt rather tired, not really surprising since he had been captured for a week and being tortured on top wasn't much fun. Seeing this, Albus ushered everybody out of the wing, and left a sleeping Harry, Draco and Blaise. They had a future to look forward to, and right now, it looked bright; even for little Tom.

**A/N**: About those words I used. I got them from the Bitterbynde Trilogy, book II, written by Cecilia Dart-Thornton. Explanation of the words used: _Darushie_ means Self.destructive fool (meaning Voldemort!)

_Uraguhne_ means Despicable scum (hm, who would I mean by that?)

_Mo ionmhuinn geata_ means my beloved gate (as in the gate between Heaven, Earth and the World of the Spirits, but also the gate to open up his love and positive feelings)

Now, doesn't that sound sweet? I know, It's fanfiction, I can pretty much anything, and I couldn't find a good word, so had to settle for geata. Oh well, works as well. Hope you liked it. Epilogue coming up next! And by the way, you should really read the Bitterbynde Trilogie! Wonderfull books filled with legends.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N:** Well, here it is. The last chapter of The Forgotten. I hope you will like this one. It's actually the epilogue, and so many loose ends will be ended here.

Epilogue

After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry had been rather busy. Because of Voldemort, he hadn't been able to help as many people as he had wanted, but now that Voldemort was gone, he could spend a lot of time away. He was constantly 'called away,' as he still called it. This saddened his friends and family a bit, because they had hoped to share some more time with him.

But when they saw how happy he got when he was able to help someone, or at least pass on a message from a diceased one, they let him go. In what would have been Harry's 7th year, and what was Ron and Hermione's 7th year, he was there when Albus Dumbledore married Minerva McGonagell, so he now had two grandparents (though, unofficially he had two for a year already).

A year later, Harry was there when Ron and Hermione finally decided to marry as well. He still helped out the teachers in school, and came to talk to his family and friends often. But sometimes he would be gone for several months, only to reappear just when something important was going to happen.

Not even three years after the defeat of Voldemort Harry was there when Remus married a woman, who he had cured of lycanthropy in the very beginning.

When Mr. Weasley was made Minister of Magic, Harry was present at the ceremony, praising Mr. Weasley and calling him his second godfather, which made Mrs. Weasley cry.

Harry was also there when the first child of Ron and Hermione was born (three more would follow), he was there when the twins of Remus and his wife were born.

He was there when Severus finally had enough courage to marry a certain Nymphadora Tonks, who, as she confessed, was always so damn clumsy because she had rather liked Severus and when wanting to impress him she got also very nervous and thus, fell over everything. Luckily, it had improved, although, she nearly tripped over the hem of her wedding gown, but Severus was there to catch her.

Of course Harry was there when Severus and Tonks made him godfather of their little daughter, Faith Lilian Snape. The Lilian was a longer version of Lily, in honour of Harry's mother, who had been a good friend of Severus.

It wasn't only good things though. Harry was also there when his grandparents were buried shortly after each other. They had bonded so close, that when Albus died of old age, Minerva couldn't live without him. It was a good thing Harry could travel to the World of the Spirits, for he could still see and speak with them.

Harry was there when Remus was installed as Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Severus was appointed Deputy Headmaster. Hermione took over the position of Transfiguartion teacher, and Ron became the Flying Instructor and Head of Gryffindor House. Draco had become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Head of Slytherin House, since Severus was too busy to do that as well.

The most special moment however, came on the 16th birthday of his goddaughter, Faith. Harry had regained his golden wings a few months before (he had been forced to use his powers to diminish evil forces, which made his feathers grey again, so therefore it was 16 years before they were golden again).

Harry entered the living room, his wings folded behind his back. He knew what he was going to have to do today, since Faith had been given the wand with his feather in it. Today he was going to awaken her powers. She was to be the next Forgotten one, and even though her parents might not really like it, he knew they would agree.

There were quite a lot of people present, since Severus and Tonks had many friends, and Faith's friends just happened to be sons and daughters from Harry's family and friends. The son of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood-Longbottom was there, the four children of Ron and Hermione, the ones of Remus and his wife, etc. All in all, the room was crowded. But when they saw Harry enter, silence fell. They hadn't seen him in nearly a year, and many were just glad to see him again, and could only smile.

Harry's face lit up in a big smile, and he hugged his goddaughter.

"Hello Faith, it is good to see you again. Couldn't miss your 16th birthday, now could I?" he laughed.

Faith looked at him. He seemed a bit tense. Ever since she had gotten her wand, she was extremely sensitive to his moods. She was wondering what was going on.

"Hello Harry. Something bothering you?" she asked.

This drew the attention of everyone. "Well, Harry, I haven't seen you worried for a long time. Is it bad news or something?" Severus asked.

"No it isn't," Harry said. "Although, it depends on how you look at it. Remember how I told you once, that while I was still alive, I would awaken the powers in another Forgotten one, and train this person?"

The adults nodded. The story had gotten around after all. But they were curious who or what the problem could be.

"Well, I know who is going to be another Forgotten one, but you might not like it. You see, it is Faith, my own goddaughter." With that said, he looked over at Faith, Severus and Tonks. Severus and Tonks could only gape at him. Their daughter was also a Forgotten one? And Harry had to awaken her powers?

Faith was not nearly as shocked, somehow she had already known.

"But how are you to awaken my powers?" she asked.

"Well, it's simple to do, but might be a bit painful to you." He said.

Severus and Tonks had regained their minds again, and although not totally happy with it, they decided that this had to be done, and who were they to stop it? Also, Forgotten ones were important, and if Harry could train their daughter, it was all for the better.

Harry stepped closer to Faith. He laid his hands on her head, and kissed her forehead. Then he said:

"By the powers of the Angels, by the World Of The Spirits, by the powers of The Forgotten, I call upon you. Powers, before me stands one worthy of receiving her own, of recieving her heritage. Powers, allow to awaken, a new guardian shall be born." His hands had started glowing, and he and Faith were floating about 5 feet from the ground.

Then, golden lights enveloped the duo and nothing could be seen by the others in the room. They shielded their eyes, for the light was really bright. After perhaps 10 minutes or so, the light faded, leaving a spectaculair sight.

Faith had grown white wings from her back, her black hair cascaded down to her waist, and her eyes had gotten a golden glow and the damn sparkle in them. She looked a bit pale, but that was because it had been painful to get her powers (and growing wings). Harry's eyes glowed a bit silver, which they hadn't done before.

In a voice, not quite his own, he stated: "And thou shalt be remembered by the name of Hope, for Hope is what you shine, and Hope is what you bring." With that said, they both slumped down and fell on the floor.

The powers had been awakened.

The rest of the day was spend resting, explaining some things to Faith, and to her friends and family. After a week she left with Harry to Heaven, to learn all she could.

And thus, they both began to help people and comfort them. They took turns in what to do, because there was so much to do, and so little of them. But Harry did tell Faith that she could marry, and that she could have children, and it was also her duty to look for new Forgotten ones. Even though they were not Forgotten anymore, they still called themselves this, for it was what they were used to.

After many more years, when the last of Harry's friends and family (well not their children, mind you!) had passed on, Harry felt it was his time as well. He had been forced to destroy a very persistant evil creature, that would have conquered the world if he had not destroyed it. In doing so, it meant his feathers turned black. And when Faith (or Hope, as she was now called by many) came to him, he had nearly passed on into the World of the Spirits. And even though he said goodbye to her, she knew it was not a real goodbye, for she would visit him, and he would be happy. After all, in the World of the Spirits, he was with his parents, godparents, grandparents, second dad and his wife, and with all his friends and family. He would be happy, and never be forgotten, because after he had been the Boy-Who-Lived, he had become the First of the Forgotten, the Defeater of Voldemort (though, Tom did grow up to be a fine lad), Bringer of Peace, and Shining Light, for all.

And Faith? Well, she was indeed called Hope, for she comforted people, stopped evil from rising many times, and started a family of her own. To make sure none of this would ever be forgotten, she wrote it down, and passed the knowledge to all that wished to hear about it.

-Fin-


End file.
